The Unspoken Truth
by tin2lo
Summary: Movieverse. Rilian is about to become king but Aslan wants to first tell him a secret his mother had hidden from him and Caspian since his birth. This secret could destroy their relationship with Ramandu's daughter. Why is it so dangerous? Suspian. AU
1. Chapter 1

**This was one of my stories that I put under consideration. I only wanted to post the first chapter to see how people would respond to it. If I don't get any positive feedback I'll just delete this. Feel free to review. I'm writing this story because I couldn't stop thinking about this plot bunny.**

**Disclaimer****: Most of you who read my stories might know that I like to borrow scenes from various movies and shows. Well this plot bunny came to me when I saw my favorite scenes from "George Lopez Show", "Ice Age", "The Mummy", and "Tristan and Isolde." I know I have a weird mind. I don't own any of these things. I don't own Narnia or its characters. I don't own the five talented actors and actresses who play Caspian and the Pevensies. I only own this plot, which isn't much.**

**For the record, I'm still putting in songs. It's just for my pleasure.**

_Put your faith in what you most believe in  
Two Worlds, one family  
Trust your heart, let fate decide, to guide these lives we see_

_A paradise untouched by man, within this world blessed with love  
A simple life, they live in peace_

_Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
Two Worlds, one family  
Trust your heart, let fate decide, to guide these lives we see_

-"Two Worlds" by Phil Collins

Chapter 1:

It was a beautiful day in Narnia. Nothing was out of the ordinary. All of the creatures were happy and King Caspian the tenth, made sure of it. His life was good so far. He had a great wife, a happy kingdom, and a wonderful son who was soon to take the throne. Everyone in Narnia was happy, except for the most important person in all of Narnia.

Aslan was in his country watching over everything that happened from Caspian, to the Narnians, to the Pevensies. He wasn't exactly happy with a few things. Sure, Narnia was living in a second golden age, but that wasn't what the problem was. Rilian was soon to take the throne and yet a small part of him was hidden by his own mother. Aslan didn't know whether it was time to tell the boy or not to tell at all. If he told Rilian or Caspian, then their relationship with Ramandu's daughter could be put into jeopardy. If he didn't tell at all, the family would live happily, but Rilian would never know one of the important things missing from his life. No. Aslan had made his decision. He was going to tell them the truth behind everything.

**In England**, things weren't exactly going smooth sailing for the Pevensie four. Though many years had passed in Narnia time, only six months had gone for the Pevensies and what a long six months it was. A lot of events happened and not many were happy ones. Their father's return had been joyous but it wasn't until after, that it had made a turn for the worse.

Their father had come back from war and the children were happy. They were a whole family again. They may have been physically whole, but emotionally one of them was drifting apart. Susan had tried to forget Narnia only because it was too painful to remember. Everytime she almost forgot, one of her siblings had said something about Narnia to make her remember. She was so close to forgetting but her siblings always made sure that the gentle queen they knew would always be there. That was only one of their problems and it wasn't as serious as the second.

The four Pevensies didn't know why things were happening so fast but it was. Their parents had died in a car accident and it wasn't until an hour after their deaths did they find out. They did inherit enough money from the will but it wasn't enough to support everything they needed. Both Peter and Susan were old enough to take custody of Lucy and Edmund but their Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold thought it be best if they stayed with them during the summer breaks since their lived in their boarding school during the year. Susan had dropped out of school to work and make money to support the family. Peter stayed in college but couldn't afford to dorm there, so he would come home to Susan and help her around the house after classes. Things were no longer simple for the Pevensies.

**In Narnia**, Rilian's coronation was slowly approaching. He was excited about being the new king but he decided to brush up on his history. Usually professor Cornelius would be the one to teach him like he did with Rilian's father but he had passed away a while ago. His father did have special books made by Aslan which showed the actual events that happened (it was like actually watching the movie, it narrated itself). Rilian sat with his mother and father and a few other close friends of Caspian and the Pevensies who wanted to watch. Each scene was a new one with each turned page. They watched Lucy stumble into the wardrobe, Edmund trapped in the White Witch's lair, Peter being knighted as Sir Peter Wolfsbane, and Susan make her first kill by shooting the dwarf ready to kill Edmund. They heard famous quotes like "_When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone sits at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done." _Everyone's favorite part was probably the coronation of the kings and queens.

"To the Glistening Eastern Sea, I give you Queen Lucy…The Valiant"  
"To the Great Western Wood, King Edmund…The Just"  
"To the Radiant Southern Sun, Queen Susan…The Gentle"  
"And to the Clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter…The Magnificent"

Aslan's voice was proud and booming when he was announcing the four monarchs. They saw the four of them chasing the white stag and their older versions. They saw them stumble back through the wardrobe to a world they no longer called home and that was the end of their first journey, book one.

Of course, there was always a sequel. How else did Caspian come to power? With the help of these four monarchs of old, he was able to claim his rightful throne. Rilian was most intrigued by this one. He had heard oral stories of how his father came to power but he never got a chance to actually see it. Caspian was just glad to be re-visiting some old memories, especially the small flirts with Narnia's Genlte Queen. This book was different from the first because, it was dark, cynical, and a lot more dangerous than the first ever was.

Most of the Narnians who were watching this also enjoyed reliving memories. Some actually fought alongside the famous five monarchs. They had now seen everything; Peter's fight at the subway, Caspian's flee from the castle, Trumpkin almost being drowned, Lucy's dreams of Aslan, Edmund destroying the White Witch for the last time, and Susan leading her army of archers. Of course, the flirtations weren't missed. Ramandu's daughter tried not to show how uncomfortable she was seeing the gentle queen help her husband aim a crossbow and all the other moments they had. There was the first encounter, the crossbow lesson, the castle raid, the white witch, and the time when Caspian helped Susan and Lucy prepare to find Aslan. That one did not go easily missed.  
_"Good luck."  
"Thanks."_  
_"Look, maybe it's time you had this back."  
"Why don't you hold onto it. You might need to call me again."_

Rilian was amazed at the skills Susan had with her legendary bow and arrows. She killed several Telmarine soldiers so Lucy could find Aslan. She was knocked down but was saved by Prince Caspian. That moment also did not go easily missed.  
_"You sure you don't need that horn?"_

The battle was intense, everything was well thought out. Peter's duel ended with him slightly bruised but managed to buy some time for Lucy and Susan. The archers had perfect hits and not a single arrow hit the ground. The battle raged on until the trees came by the help of Aslan. Then there was the water spirit, the parade around Narnia, the coronation, and of course the depressing leave. Ramandu's daughter tried not to cry at the sight of Caspian kissing then embracing the Gentle Queen of old. The other Narnians and Caspian watching didn't notice her. They just watched the beautiful memory. Caspian was even smiling.

Rilian saw how fast his father had fallen in love with this woman. She looked gentle as her title said, caring, graceful and everything you could want in woman. Rilian wondered how different his life would be if _she _was his mother. He had no idea how closely accurate he was until Aslan stood in front of all of them with a third book, the book that held the truth about Rilian and his mother.

_It's so easy to get lost inside, a problem that seems so big at the time  
It's like a river that's so wide, it swallows you whole  
While you're sitting 'round thinking 'bout what you can't change  
And worrying about all the wrong things  
Time's flying by, moving so fast  
You better make it count, cause you can't get it back_

_Sometimes that mountain you've been climbing, is just a grain of sand  
And what you've been out there searching for forever, is in your hands  
And when you figure out love is all that matters after all  
It sure makes everything else, seem So Small_

-Second verse and chorus of "So Small" by Carrie Underwood

**Hey so here is chapter one of my new story. Before you review me with either positive feedback or negative comments, please just hear me out. First, this is AU which means I won't be always following the books. Second, please do not give rude comments on how I borrow scenes from different places. If you read my profile page, I told you I don't have a wonderful imagination. I only borrowed because these were my favorite scenes and they looked good all put into one. Lastly, the book I imagined Rilian reading is like the book from the movie "Treasure Planet." Watch Treasure Planet part one to find out what I am talking about. I may or may not continue. You have to tell me if I should.**

**-tin2lo**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. They really made my day. I know some people read and didn't review. That's ok but for those who did review…cookies and hugs for you all. Now on with this next chapter. The truth is finally revealed.**

**Pevensie ages: Peter 20, Susan 19, Edmund 17, Lucy 15**

_I promise you I won't forget the times we shared, the tears we cried  
You'll always be the sun in my sky  
It may be fate that brings us back to meet again someday  
Even though we go seprate ways_

You made me believe, that I can do almost anything  
You stood right by me, through the tears through everything

_I'll Remember You, and baby that's forever true  
You're the one that I'll always miss  
Never thought it would feel like this  
I'll be there for you, no matter what you're going through  
In my heart you'll always be  
Forever baby, I'll Remember You_

-Second verse and Chorus of "I'll Remember You" by No Secrets

Chapter 2:

Everyone took a glance at the new book in Rilian's lap. They glanced up again to see that Aslan had left just as quickly as he had come. Rilian didn't want to question Aslan. Usually Rilian would be excited to be seeing more of Narnia's past but it just didn't feel the same without his private tutor. When Professor Cornelius died, Caspian thought it be best to find a new tutor for Rilian. Luckily, he had found someone who was perfect for the job. Her name was Sarah and Caspian found her just as Rilian reached his first birthday. Sarah's brother, Patrick was also hired to be Rilian's bodyguard. The young prince cared for her as a second mother as Caspian cared for Cornelius as a second father. Sometimes he felt that he got more motherly love from her than from his own mother, especially after Ramandu's daughter gave birth to a second son. She had died at a young age and so did her brother. She died as Rilian reached his twenty-first birthday, a week ago. Her body wasn't found. It was as if she had disappeared. She was about two years younger than Caspian. After seeing the High Queen of Old, Rilian and Caspian couldn't help but make a comparison from their tutor Sarah, to the gentle queen. They had the same traits and qualities. The only thing they didn't have the same was the appearance. Same eyes and figure but different in a way.

Rilian opened the new book to see that they weren't looking at Narnia, but they were looking at England and the Pevensies a month after Lucy and Edmund left Narnia a final time. They saw how hard things were for the four past rulers yet they held strong. They were definitely ones who brought inspiration.

In The Story:

Lucky for the Pevensies, they were still able to afford the house they all lived in. Peter and Susan were a little depressed that they wouldn't get to see Lucy and Edmund for at least a few years until Peter and Susan were responsible enough to take their custody. The occasional visit was the only time they saw each other. At the moment, Susan was glad that Lucy and Edmund weren't there. She was having pains and had been vomiting a lot lately. She wasn't sick but she didn't feel like herself. She knew she had to suck it up since she was nineteen and trying to support the family.

"Here's the ginger ale you wanted, Su." Peter tried to smile for his sister.

"Thank you, Peter." Susan went back to closing her eyes while holding her head up with one hand. "It's weird. I don't know what's happening. I'm not sick or anything." Susan was really distressed.

Peter smiled. "Look on the bright side; at least you're not pregnant." He walked out silently laughing at the thought.

Susan did a casual laugh. "Yeah. Funny." Susan was laughing nervously. She ran upstairs trying to hide the worry in her face.

With Peter:

Peter started having second thoughts of what he said. What he said almost freaked out Susan but now it was freaking him out as well. He started to put more thought into it. _She can't really be pregnant can she? _Before he started to really think about Susan's behavior, the phone rang. Apparently Edmund was now acting up against teachers. He corrects them in front of everyone and sometimes he gets bullied for being smart. Peter was scheduled for a guardian/teacher conference the next day. This gave Susan just enough time to try out one of the pregnancy tests their mother hid for unknown reasons.

The next day, Susan couldn't sleep so she was sitting on her windowsill staring into space thinking and drawing. She only drew when she was bored, interested in something, or when she was nervous. She didn't know Peter had a meeting with the teachers and Peter was about to be late if he didn't leave now. The phone rang reminding Peter that he had to be at the school in ten minutes and when Susan heard Peter running around downstairs, she knew he was getting running late. She had to tell him now or never.

She ran down the stairs. Peter was just about to walk out the door. "Peter, wait."

"Not now Susan, I've got to be at the school in ten minutes." Peter was rushing. He walked out the door but before the door completely closed…

Susan yelled. "Ok but on your way home pick up diapers." The door had completely closed at that point and Susan stared biting her nail.

The door opened again a second later and Peter was quietly staring at her in a shocked and blank look.

Susan started again. She lifted the positive pregnancy test. "I'm pregnant." She was still in shock but not as much as he was, though he wasn't showing it.

Peter was still shocked but he acted calm. "Ok, let's calmly talk about this." He stared at her trying to put on a smile. "How could you do this to us?" He started yelling in distress.

She was a little taken back by the outburst but she shook it off. "Me?"

"Who is he? I'll murder him?" Peter was letting it all out.

"I didn't do anything, Peter. I don't know how this happened."

"Great, now I have a brother about to become a JD for his mouth and now I have a sister trying to take in a new member of the family. How much more do I have to deal with?"

"Must you be selfish? Think of what's going to happen to my body." She ran upstairs to try and clear her head.

Peter was still stressed but walked out to go to Edmund's school.

Rilian and Caspian were confused. This wasn't exactly Narnia history. They just kept watching since the history was about to begin.

When Susan took the test, she realized she was already through her first month. She was still confused at how this was possible. Peter was freaking out. He didn't know how to react or what to do. Since Susan was the one who actually did work for money, he did all he could to help and support her. This was going to be hidden from Lucy and Edmund and everybody else. No one was to know.

Susan worked twice as hard in her job for the first few months before she started showing. This way, she made enough money for next few months while Peter took a part time job. Though they were struggling, Susan was enjoying the pregnancy every time she thought a baby that was soon to come. The months were tough. Susan was vomiting, having cravings, having mood swings and yet the two of them were able to handle everything.

When Susan finally gave birth to the new born, she had realized something just by looking at the new baby boy. Peter was confused when he saw her staring at the baby for along amount of time. "What's wrong, Su?"

She looked up at him. "What? Oh, sorry. It's just…I think I know who his father is."

"What? Who?" Peter was a little confused.

"Look at him, Pete. He's not all English… he's a Telmarine." Peter was a little surprised at what she said but she was smiling and when he looked at the new born, he knew she was right. He was a Telmarine and was no doubt Caspian's son. He had the qualities of a Telmarine prince. He had his mother's blue eyes and he ended up having blonde hair but his tan skin and strong arms proved he was a Telmarine. Both were confused and yet both were happy. Susan was glad that she finally had a baby. She never knew how wonderful the miracle of birth was. Peter was a little relieved when they found out who his father was. _If she was gonna have a baby, at least it was Caspian's. _Susan named the baby Rilian not only to break the chain of Caspians but to give him a name combining his Narnian/Telmarine heritage just like his father combining Narnia and Telmar.

The time with the baby was enjoyable for the both of them. Peter took evening classes so he could watch the baby in the morning while Susan did her job during the day. On days she wasn't working, she would watch over her bundle of joy. She would feed him, care for him, and sing him to sleep.

While Rilian watched all of this, he started remembering these familiar tunes and remembers a beautiful voice sing to him. He also started to remember the different songs that were sung to him. He had thought it was his nurse a long time ago but now he sees that he never truly was taken care of by a nurse for his first months.

It wasn't long until Aslan had told the two Pevensies why this had all happened. When the two of them were sleeping, Aslan approached them through their dreams just like he did with Lucy. They woke up to grass on their faces and gentle breathing on them.

"Hello, Son of Adam and Daughter of Eve."

"Aslan? Where are we?" Susan was a little surprised and still happy.

"You are in my country. I know you have questions for me."

"Yes we do, Aslan. How was Susan able to have a baby and not only that, but how is it Caspian's?

"You both have grown attached to baby Rilian. I only wish I had told you sooner." Aslan bowed his head in shame. He never meant to put the two in pain. "As you both know, I know what can happen, what will happen, and what would've happened. Well, I looked into Caspian's future and I saw that he had tried to move on and tried to live a happy life with someone else. He chose the star's daughter as the next best thing to you, daughter." He looked at Susan with a smile.

"Unfortunately, she has the inability to bear children not because she is a star but for other reasons. I cannot change that in her. I felt sorry for the both of them. I tried to help in a different way so I had looked into what would've happened in Caspian's future had you stayed in Narnia."

Susan was a little shocked but she allowed him to finish.

"I sent the four of you home because that is where I thought you truly belonged. If you stayed in Narnia and married Caspian, Susan, then you would have a happy life and long rule. Rilian would have been your first born and heir to the Narnian and Telmarine throne."

Both Peter and Susan knew where he was going with this. Aslan had made Susan pregnant with what would've been her child with Caspian so she could help him have an heir.

Aslan continued. "I am sorry, dear one. I should have told you both sooner to make the separation slightly easier."

Susan didn't care because she knew that either way, separating with the baby would still be painful no matter how early in his life Aslan told them. "When exactly do we send him back to Narnia?"

"You know when it will be time, daughter. I advise that this be hidden from Caspian and everyone else."

Peter answered for the both of them knowing that Susan might not want to talk for the moment. "We understand, Aslan."

"I am proud of you both. You have raised a beautiful child and have helped support yourselves and your brother and sister."

"Thank you, Aslan." They woke up back in their house and the baby had started crying. Susan went to comfort the baby and after taking another good look at the sleeping child in her arms, she didn't care how much the separation would hurt. She was going to enjoy the time she had with him no matter how much it hurt. Just like leaving Narnia for a final time.

At this point in the story, Aslan had appeared to Rilian, Caspian, Ramandu's Daughter and everyone else gathered around to listen in on the story. "I was going to tell you sooner but now seemed like the perfect time. I suggest you keep watching, there is more you need to know."

Rilian didn't even question the great lion. He kept watching what was happening. They were at the part where it was time to bring Rilian back to Narnia.

It was just a casual day where both Susan and Peter had the day off, at least until Peter came running through the door with horrible news.

"Quick, Susan. We have to get out of here. Enemy soldiers are attacking all of England." Susan and Peter took what they could, got the baby, and tried to run into someplace safe. As soon as they hit the woods, they knew they were being followed. Luckily, Peter had taken a gun. He wasn't amazing with them since Susan was the one with perfect aim but they were what they had in England without swords.

"Find Aslan or do something to get into Narnia. I'm going to stay behind."

"Peter, you can't do that. It may have worked when I stayed behind to take out the Telmarine soldiers for Lucy but you can't fight them all yourself. You'll die. This isn't Narnia."

"Just go." Peter had pushed her and ran back the other direction. Susan had kept running until she reached the waterfall leading into the river. By now she probably guessed Peter died saving her since two of the soldiers cornered her on the edge of the waterfall. She had no choice but to jump.

Rilian didn't know if he should continue watching or not because this was paining him. Two people had died trying to save him. He continued knowing that this is the past that was forgotten long ago.

After the jump, Susan tried not to lose consciousness or her hold. By the time they reached the river, she grabbed onto the edge. The current wasn't strong but she was too weak. She did realize she was in Narnia, probably the work of Aslan. Three women had approached them just trying to take a stroll around Narnia. Two women were maidservants for the third which was Ramandu's daughter, queen of Narnia. They were in shock to see the high queen of old at the edge trying to fight the current pushing her. The two Narnian made servants immediately knew who she was and when they told Ramandu's daughter her heart immediately went cold. This was the woman who stole Caspian's heart. Susan was the reason why Caspian chose her as a second choice.

Susan was still moving. She tried to push the bundle closer away from the water. Ramandu's daughter took it and opened it to reveal a smiling baby. It was beautiful and she was mesmerized by how cute, small, and delicate he was. Susan smiled at the fact that her baby was safe and where he belonged. Ramandu's daughter looked back to the baby's mother. She was gone, probably swept away by the current. Earlier, the maids wanted to pull her out but Ramandu's daughter refused. "Leave her. She looks perfectly fine." She knew that the queen of old wasn't, it was just that her heart was cold with jealousy and fear of the queen. She swore her maids into secrecy.

Ramandu's daughter kept the baby knowing of her inability to get pregnant. She didn't want to tell Caspian because of her fear. Her original plan was to adopt a baby while Caspian was away for his year long trip. This worked just as well. This baby was probably four months and since Caspian would be gone for a little longer than a year, her excuse would be that she didn't know she was pregnant when he left and she raised him for the first few months.

This lie had worked and since the baby had blonde hair, probably from recessive genes, the lie worked perfectly since Caspian thought he received the hair from his mother. The blue eyes put suspicion into Caspian but he didn't question. This hidden secret was perfectly kept, at least until Aslan had decided for Rilian to finally know.

Rilian closed the book. He couldn't bear to see a lie played before him. Aslan looked at the young prince and could see pain in both the prince and his father. Caspian witnessed a death and lie. There was no doubt Rilian was his own flesh and blood and he was happy that part of Rilian was also part of Susan but the fact that the woman he married hid that from both of them hurt a lot.

Rilian looked at Aslan. He was on the verge of tears. "Where is she now?"

Aslan tried to smile for them. "She is in a better place and is watching over you."

Rilian was about to cry and Caspian was about to tear but both of their hearts had turned cold and they both looked at Ramandu's daughter.

Rilian looked at the woman he had called mother. He was too shocked to yell so all that came out was a whisper. "You killed her."

"I'm so sorry." Was all she said. Now that both of the men she cared about were against her, their lives were about to get hectic.

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take  
Can you see how much I need you right now?_

_When You're Gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When You're Gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When You're Gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
To make it ok  
I miss you_

-Chorus of "When You're Gone" by Avril Lavigne

**This has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written. I was gonna split it into two but I worked fine as one. Is it good so far or did I rush? Please tell me if you like it so I know if I should continue. Sorry about the wait. Please keep reading because there is more to come. The songs may change. I just didn't know which ones to use.**

**Review Please**

**-tin2lo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes I finally updated. No, it wasn't because of writers block. I had a lot to do in my life with little or no time to update. So here is chapter three read and review because never have I gotten eight reviews per chapter on each chapter.**

_I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm, I belong I'm so happy here  
It's so strong, and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling_

_This Innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it  
Don't you let it pass you by_

_It's the state of bliss, you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry_

-Second verse, Chorus, and Bridge of "Innocence" by Avril Lavigne

Chapter 3:

Rilian and Caspian had been more distant towards Ramandu's daughter. She thought her heart would break at the thought of her "son" and her love were turning against her. It wasn't _completely_ her fault that Susan died nor was it her fault that this secret didn't strike her as important. Was it honestly wrong for her to keep a secret to save her relationship with her family? On a regular occasion no but with something big like this, yeah.

Caspian, in a way, was both happy and mad. His wife lied to him yet his son was born of him and his true love, Susan. He tried to thank Aslan for all of his help in everything even if the effects weren't the best. Aslan didn't know whether to feel guilty for ruining their relationship and family or whether to feel happy the truth was finally out. Caspian assured him that he was more than grateful for the news the Great Lion brought.

Rilian felt cold towards his "mother" but instead of showing it, he just kept distance. Even with his father's fierce anger, he still had his real mother's gentleness towards things. Rilian now knew why he didn't feel love from Ramandu's daughter as she had given to his younger brother. Rilian's younger brother didn't look much like a Telmarine so it is suspected that he was "a gift from the stars." Like Caspian, Rilian had come to love his nurse who eventually became his tutor, Sara. She gave him more care than anyone, besides Rilian's father, in all of Narnia. Even her brother, Patrick, cared for him as if he was a second father. She was always looking out for him and taught him everything she knew about Narnia's past. Since she was so descriptive, Rilian would joke about how it was almost like she _lived_ in the old times. She would always just smile gently and go back to the stories or history lessons.

No one knew exactly the past of the brother and sister but no one really cared since everyone loved them so much. Some got suspicious about how their names weren't exactly Narnian, Archenland, Telmarine, or Calormene but dropped the subject just as fast as it had come up. How Caspian came to find the two was also a mystery. Not even Caspian remembered how it happened. It was as if that part of his memory was washed away.

Patrick was skilled with the sword and shield and he became Rilian's battle instructor. Pat was almost as good as Caspian but Caspian's pride never let him admit that in public. Caspian would sometimes try and talk to Patrick about his and his sister's pasts.

"_I know as a king that this is embarrassing to ask but if you will tell me, where exactly did you say you were from?" Caspian tried to be straight forward hoping that it wasn't a dumb move. Since Patrick responded, it probably wasn't at least until the answer was heard._

"_My sister and I once lived in Narnia but were taken at a young age for slaves until it was banned and we had been traveling around ever since working wherever either needed or wherever we could get work."_

_Caspian wanted to push it a little further since it didn't sound like Patrick was offended but something in his voice was almost recognizable that he kept the conversation going just to hear Patrick's voice and maybe get an idea. Normally he would end the conversation knowing what a horrible past they had but something told Caspian to keep asking questions especially since he didn't mind answering._

"_Oh, well I am sorry to hear that. How long have you two lived in Narnia before coming to Cair Paravel?"_

"_Not long. As soon as we got into Narnia, there were rumors going around that said that instructors and/or nurses were needed for the new prince and since Sara and I knew a lot on those topics, we thought we would give it a shot."_

_Caspian didn't get any ideas from where the familiar voice was from so decided to end their conversation with one last question._

"_Are you two happy here, right now?"_

_There was a long pause but the answer soon came. "I've been happier." He said it a little bitterly that it almost hurt Caspian. Patrick walked away after that and Caspian knew that that was where his sensitive spot was which was probably the same for his sister._

Caspian didn't give that conversation much thought until after the truth about Rilian was revealed. He started looking into other conversations they might have had. He remembered one of the conversations he had with his sister and Trumpkin.

_The royal family was in the carriage with the hood down with another visiting royal family. At the time, Rilian was seven nearing eight. They wanted to give a tour with the Archenland royal family so the carriage was brought and they were on their way to the shuddering woods to visit some Narnians. Caspian insisted that Patrick and Sara should come and they did. They didn't want to ride horseback because "it felt right to walk on foot."_

_Since Caspian didn't get much travel done since he became king, he had forgotten directions to get there. Trumpkin had come and was little help and the carriage driver was getting impatient and annoying. Patrick had tried to help by leading the way. Halfway throught the woods…_

"_You know there's no shame in admitting you're lost, Pat." Came his sister with a sly grin and chuckle. "I don't remember this way."_

"_That's the problem with girls. Can't carry a map in your head."_

"_At least my head has something in it." Chuckles were coming from the carriage and Trumpkin almost had a feeling of de ja vu._

_They had reached a weird spot but luckily there was enough room for the carriage to move though it was bumpy. Pat muttered. "I'm not lost."_

_The driver was so impatient that he just gave him the first thought to come to mind as if it was placed there by someone. "No. You're just going the wrong way."_

"_The last time you said that the Narnians who wanted, lived in the shuddering woods and the quickest way there is to cross at the river rush."_

"_But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts." This time it was Trumpkin who answered not really sure what pulse made him do that. It just felt like the right thing to say._

"_That explains it then, you're mistaken." Trumpkin now knew that this was somehow familiar but since it had been a long time since the kings and queens of old, Trumpkin didn't remember immediately or at all._

Caspian thought of that moment and back to the images Aslan had showed them. They were similar in many ways but Caspian saw that as a coincidence. He was still in high doubt. What brought him out of doubt was a memory he _never_ gave much thought about.

_About a week after Sara and her brother were hired, Caspian spotted her practicing archery on the fields. She was amazing and she didn't even break a sweat. Some soldiers were even asking her for advice. She would just blush and help them anyway she could that eventually, there were almost as good as she was._

"_You seem pretty handy with the bow." Caspian didn't know what brought him to talk to her but did it anyway._

"_It's just something I picked up while living in Narnia, your majesty." She smiled at him and it brought some familiar warmth in Caspian but he just ignored the feeling and carried on with the conversation._

"_I doubt someone with your skill could just learn that in a few weeks."_

"_Well I'm sure your skill surpasses mine, being king and fighting in the Narnian Revolution"_

_Caspian blushed and she smiled. "Actually, I didn't learn to fight well with the bow and arrow or the crossbow until the Narnian Revolution." Normally talking about Susan and the moments they shared usually hurt him but for some strange reason, he had no problem expressing himself to her. "I was actually thought by one of Narnia's queens, Queen Susan the Gentle. She was legendary and she helped me learn but I haven't exactly used a crossbow since then. Like King Peter, I was more for the sword but like King Edmund, I enjoyed fighting with two swords rather than a sword and shield. I was even able to learn a few herbs for healing from Queen Lucy. Those were, in a way, good times."_

"_I understand. Would you like to learn again how to use the crossbow?"_

"_It would be my pleasure." He picked up the crossbow and got into a stance that he once remembered. She picked up a bow and arrow and without even aiming, shot the arrow. It hit dead center which for some strange reason didn't surprise Caspian. She told him to shoot his arrow to see where it would land. When he shot it, it went to the center ring but was slightly to the left of hers. She told him to notch one more arrow._

_After he had done that, she helped him with his stance. She lowered the crossbow slightly while giving him some tips. She didn't notice but he had been staring at her the whole time. He didn't know what possessed him at the time but it felt familiar._

_He shot the arrow and in split hers in half. "Thank you for your wonderful teaching skills. Now I see why you were chosen to tutor my son."_

"_You're very welcome your majesty."_

"_It's Caspian. I don't favor much the formality."_

"_Well Caspian, if you ever need any more help, you know where to call me." She walked away and so did Caspian. Caspian at the time didn't try to give it a second thought or think how this scene might have been replayed but like Aslan said, things never happen the same way twice._

Caspian had finally realized something but before he could give it one more thought, a strong wind had hit him. He woke up to grass on his face and his son shaking him awake. When he woke up, he saw his son staring at him, his wife with her mouth wide open, and Trumpkin and Trufflehunter on their knees with heads down.

Caspian looked up from where he and Rilian were sitting and saw Aslan himself standing with pride right in front of them. The two of them also went to their knees.

"Rise, dear friends." They all rose to face the great lion. Some force or instinct gave Rilian the urge to go up and hug Aslan. He may never have met his real mother, but he definitely had her personality including some of the other three. Many of his subjects loved him for being born having the qualities of magnificent, gentle, just, and valiant. But like Caspian, they didn't give it too much thought. When Rilian let go, Aslan had a smile on his face. It didn't last long for Aslan had serious news to give them.

"I may not be able to control one's free will, but I can see what one plans to do with it."

Everyone was confused about what he Aslan had just said but Rilian was to only one bold enough to question him. "What are you talking about?"

Aslan looked at him with warm eyes and tried to speak with him as gently as possible. "My decision to tell you of your birth mother may not have been my best decision made. I regret many things but that decision will never be one of them."

"Well I'm glad you told me anyway." Aslan nodded a nod of approval. Caspian just watched as Aslan tried to make a point. Ramandu's daughter looked away, this being her least favorite subject to talk about, and Trufflehunter and Trumpkin stared around at the environment sensing something different about the place they were standing in.

"Indeed, you were ready to hear it and it is your right to."

Though Trumpkin and Lucy had been close friends, it didn't do much to improve his patience. He left the sightseeing to Trufflehunter and intercepted the conversation. "What exactly is the point of all this, Aslan? Why are we here and where exactly are we?"

Before Trumpkin's questions could be answered…a familiar voice from afar was heard.

"Aslan!" High King Peter the Magnificent ran up and hugged Aslan. He had learned to let his emotions show every once in a while which is a skill King Edmund still had to learn. King Peter looked handsome in his coronation outfit and a golden crown atop his head. He looked almost as young as when Caspian had first met him.

No one said anything since they were all still in shock. This bit of information not yet understandable to them. Caspian didn't know why he hadn't notice them yet. They were only two feet apart. He tried to get his attention.

"Peter?" Peter looked up but only stared as if nothing was there yet he heard something.

"Did you hear something, Aslan?" Peter looked at Aslan confused but he didn't answer and his face was unreadable. Peter shook his head and got back to his talk with Aslan. "Anyway, if I had known you returned, I would have set a feast or at least have given warning to the other Narnians that you returned from your trip to the other worlds."

Everyone was shocked that they were practically invisible to him. It was a little disappointing for Rilian being that he wanted to meet the high King who he learned was his uncle. They all decided to stay silent and see how this conversation would unfold so that maybe they would learn something.

"That is not needed, Son of Adam. I will be leaving shortly. I just needed to speak with of few important people. It is best if you stay out of it though. Stay here and relax because for you and your sister the dream is over and this is the morning."

Peter was a little disappointed since he wanted to get into the political affairs of which he once handled. He let it go and obeyed Aslan knowing that he was lucky to be there.

"Before I take my leave, where is my daughter? I would like to see her before I leave since I do not know when I will return."

"You know Susan. She has been more free spirited since coming here. It helps fill in for Lucy. I myself have enjoyed her improvement yet I can't get myself to be a little more like my brother. He was one of a kind but I am happy that Susan's love for adventure and her free spirit have returned especially after all the events."

"Your brother and sister were both one of a kind and will one day join us. As for Susan, her improvement has brought joy to the Narnians and to me." Aslan smiled because it wasn't long until arms wrapped around him in a warm hug.

"Aslan." Susan let go. "I've missed you. Where have you been all this time? I was starting to get worried."

Everyone now turned their attention to the Gentle Queen. She was as beautiful as ever if not more. She was as happy as ever and even with her missing Aslan she was still contented. Rilian's first instinct was to go up and hug Susan since she was his mother. He had forgotten that they can't see them but his hand instinctively lifted and touched her arm. Before Rilian took his hand off, he saw it age from the callused hand of a young man to a small hand of a child. He pulled it back fast and they both gasped. Rilian's hand went back to normal but everyone notice what just happened. Susan felt weird but, like Peter, shook it off and ignored it. None of this went unnoticed by Aslan though.

"I only wanted to see you two and how you were dealing with things. I should be leaving soon."

"But Aslan, you just got here. Can't you stay a little longer?" Susan tried asking and Peter was nodding in agreement.

"Nay, I have important matters I need to attend to. Smile Daughter of Eve. You are now in my country where you have nothing but happiness. I will return but as you both know, I am not a tamed lion. I am needed in other places and with you here, I will not be needed as much."

They both smiled at this. "You'll always be needed, Aslan." Peter commented knowing that it was true. With this he escorted Susan back to their home, Cair Paravel. Susan took one last glance at Aslan just as Lucy had when they left Narnia after the Revolution. He nodded her on and she turned and walked back to their beautiful castle.

Aslan stared back at the group who stood awestruck. Not only because they just saw the two high monarchs but also because of what happened to Rilian's hand. Ramandu's daughter was about to scowl at him for touching her in the first place but Aslan stopped her.

"Follow me; we have much to talk about." They followed Aslan to a cliff that oversaw all of Cair Paravel. It happened to be the exact same spot where Aslan had his talk with Peter before the Battle of Beruna. This was where the High king first stood to talk to Aslan and where he first heard the sound of Queen Susan's horn. "Here is where I will explain to you, everything."

_I'm sinking slowly, so hurry hold me  
You're hand is all I have to keep me hanging on  
Please can you tell me, so I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

_If you want to, I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside, so busy out there  
And All You Wanted was somebody who cares_

-Second verse and chorus of "All You Wanted" by Michelle Branch

**Ok stopping here. I will explain again…I DID NOT HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK. I was just super busy. So please read and review because I felt really bad for making you wait a long time for this. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. So do your part and I'll do mine.**

**Review Please**

**-tin2lo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, no excuse for a delayed chapter…again. Thanks for the reviews yada yada keep reading blah blah blah sorry for any confusion read this chapter so things can clear up. Ok back to the story.**

_A falling star, least I fall alone  
I can't explain what you can't explain  
You're finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain_

_The walls start breathing, my mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me along  
A weight is lifted on this evening  
I give the final blow_

_When darkness turns to light  
It Ends Tonight, It Ends Tonight  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight, It Ends Tonight It Ends Tonight_

-Second verse and Chorus of "It Ends Tonight" by The All-American Rejects

Trumpkin always being the open one blurted out as soon as they stopped "What is going on here? The high king and queen are alive and they didn't notice us, The Valiant Queen and Just King are nowhere to be seen, and to top it all off we learned that Prince Rilian ages backwards."

"Relax friend, all will be explained." The great lion calmed him.

Trufflehunter being slightly gentler decided to get at least a few answers out in the open. "Sire, how is it that we entered your country? Are we dead?" Caspian was anxious for the answer because if he was dead and so was his heir…well then things will just turn out like when the kings and queens of old left. But Aslan had specifically said that things never happened the same way twice.

"You have nothing to worry about. None of you are dead but many things need to be cleared before Rilian takes the throne."

"Haven't you revealed enough, Aslan?" Ramandu's daughter said in a bitter tone. Aslan may have been the overall ruler of Narnia but she still had hatred for him after nearly ruining the relationship she had with her family.

"I sense the anger in you. I suggest you let it go before it becomes your downfall. Had I not given Susan Caspian's child, her anger would have gotten to her causing her to forget and push away her memories of Narnia." Ramandu's daughter knew that that meant shut up with a lot of words in between. Rilian snickered at how his "mother" was scolded by Aslan in a way only Aslan could.

"What more is there that we need to know, Aslan?" Caspian thought to break up whatever tension that was already building between his wife and the all powerful Aslan.

"I know that you all have many questions and as I said before, here is where it will all be answered."

Everyone sat on the ground and got comfortable to hear what the lion had to say. One of Aslan's sides faced the edge of the cliff so that he would be able to stare into the distant and watch his son and daughter (Susan and Peter) play and dance merrily with their friends in Cair Paravel.

"It brings my heart joy to know that the two of them are finally in eternal happiness. It only saddens me that a part of them is still overcoming the fact that they broke Lucy and Edmund's hearts when they entered my country but they trust in me and wait for the day when all will be reunited." Aslan said while staring at the two dancing. No one knew where this was leading to just yet.

"As I told you before, I knew that Caspian would not have a blood heir with the daughter of the star." Caspian looked down, Rilian placed a hand on his father's shoulder, and Ramandu's daughter looked away. "This was not good for Narnia's fate so I did the only thing that I could. The only other woman who loved Caspian that way and the only woman in all of Narnia who was strong, understanding, and gentle was our High Queen of Old, Susan."

That part everyone understood. Everyone knew the traits of the queen and the relationship she had with Caspian. Aslan's reason for picking her weren't that hard to figure out. Why he did it also wasn't that hard. Why Susan and Peter were practically reincarnated was hard to figure out.

Aslan smiled and silently laughed at a small memory he had finally continuing with the tale. "Breaking it to her was actually pretty amusing. With Susan being the smart and clever girl, nay, woman she is, it was not surprising that she figured out the pregnancy before I had told her of my decisions. Peter had been surprised in a way only Peter could. By that I mean, that the instant _he_ found out, conclusions entered his mind and he was ready to slay whoever had made his sister pregnant."

Caspian wasn't surprised by that. Peter rushed to conclusions many times when they fought in the revolution. His first decision was to plan an attack on the Telmarine castle which did not end well. Peter proved his strength in the one on one battle between him and Miraz. He also demonstrated his care for his siblings by comforting Lucy when she found out Peter and Susan were never returning and he did not stop Susan from enjoying the only moment she had with Caspian.

Aslan continued. "Like Lucy, I visited both her and Peter in their dreams. That was when I had told both of them my reasons just like I am to you all right now. I had witnessed her give birth to you Rilian. Both she and Peter were glowing with happiness at your birth. Peter was also relieved when Susan found out that Caspian was the father even before I told them." Aslan was staring at Rilian who was slowly tearing at how he lost a life with this amazing woman who he was proud to call his actual mother. Aslan's expression also held one of sadness. He stared at Rilian. "Your mother loved you very much which is why letting you go even though she didn't want to, was the hardest thing she ever did. It hurt her more than learning she could never return to Narnia or separating from your father. She was very strong which is why she let you go without a fight and now she lives in whatever happiness she can here."

Rilian was on the verge of sobbing on Caspian's shoulder. Caspian just looked at what Aslan was staring at which was Susan and Peter enjoying themselves in Cair Paravel's garden. Peter had left to talk with old friends leaving Susan to sit alone and enjoy the privacy and beauty of the gardens and Aslan's country overall. Susan took a deep breath and stared at the cliff high and far cliff Aslan was proudly sitting on. She only saw Aslan and blew him a kiss while he smiled at the how much she truly loved him.

With each passing second and each word spoken, Ramandu's daughter was getting angrier but was also being ignored. She hated hearing the story of her greatest secret kept. Every few times Trufflehunter or Trumpkin would stare at her and disapprovingly shake their heads. Caspian didn't even try to stop them from practically insulting his wife.

"I must admit, giving Susan a child at the time might not have been the wisest idea but since Narnia time moves faster, then the sooner I gave her the child the better. The two of them were already struggling since the deaths of their parents and from being separated from Lucy and Edmund. Edmund had almost gone into a depression after learning that his older brother was killed and his sister's body wasn't even found. Lucy and Eustace were barely enough to keep him from killing himself."

Aslan wasn't even close to finishing his story but Ramandu's daughter had had enough so she dared to ask against him. "You are doing nothing but ruining a family, Aslan. Why are you doing this? Why could you not have helped me bear a son? Why must it have been her? Because she is a queen of old?" Ramandu's daughter was filled with anger and hate. Everyone was a little shocked at her outburst.

"Enough, daughter of the star. Would you like to know your future had you given birth to Caspian's son? You will have a happy life but during a walk with your son, you would get bitten and killed by a serpent. Your son will run away to look for that serpent to avenge you but along the way, he will have 'disappeared' to Narnians. He will be put under a spell of an enchantress and Eustace would have returned with a friend to help find him. With you already knowing that Susan is Rilian's birthmother, you didn't give him the love and affection a mother should causing you to miss the walk through the woods. This prevented you from getting killed."

Everyone was shocked. Susan basically saved Ramandu's daughter just by bearing Caspian's child. Trumpkin snickered lightly at how Aslan's response was quick and calm. It was as if Aslan knew she would be challenging him. While Aslan continued with the story, Ramandu's daughter remained silent the entire time. Though her life may have been spared, she still didn't have to like any of the Kings or Queens of old.

Caspian looked to the distance to see Peter dueling Reepicheep and he remembered how much skill he had with the sword even when he was in disguise. Then he remembered the disguises. He felt foolish for not noticing Susan and Peter when they were actually living.

Aslan answered the question on the disguises as if reading Caspian's mind. "The disguises for the two of them were the least I could do. It wasn't fair to Susan to never see her son again so I had given her and her brother a new face so that they would have at least a small part in Rilian's life. The two of them created their own background information and history incase questions were asked and since none of you figured it out, I am guessing that it had worked well enough." Aslan gave a small chuckle. Rilian didn't think that his nurse/tutor and his swordsman teacher were really his mother and uncle in disguise.

"Question…" Trumpkin needed to know at least a small amount of information about his DLF. "Was any of this ever known to King Edmund and Queen Lucy?"

"Unfortunately, no. The two younger monarchs did not find out about Rilian until after the deaths. It was actually the news of his birth that King Edmund come out of his depression."

Flashback:

"_I don't see why we can't just return to Peter and Susan." said Lucy in a bored tone. She was stuck doing homework over and over, literally. She had finished her weekend homework two hours ago but her aunt Alberta had forced her to do it over because of her "horrid handwriting." Lucy's handwriting wasn't as neat as Susan's, especially since Lucy was never the one to sign treaties in the golden age, but she didn't mind it. Edmund had guessed that Eustace became spoiled and mean since his parents were strict perfectionists._

"_I miss them too, Lu but we have to wait until they both win our custody. We'll be together soon. Aslan wouldn't have brought us back if he knew that we would end up miserable like this." Outside, Edmund was speaking soothingly to Lucy as if he was the High King but on the inside he just wanted to cry because of the separation while Susan stroked his hair and relaxed him. He also wanted to have and actual chess game with his brother just like they used to. Beating Eustace at chess over and over wasn't exactly the mind numbing challenge he had in mind._

"_Edmund's right, Lucy. Just trust in Aslan. He'll bring us all back together. Maybe if we're lucky, you might even come with me on my next adventure into Narnia. I don't want to go alone." Eustace had suspected that since the four of them had gone into Narnia more than once, he might be able to go back at least one more time._

"_I just miss them is all." Lucy looked at a picture of all four of them when they were still happy. It was taken in front of the wardrobe. Lucy had insisted they take a picture with the wardrobe since that was where it all started. She was able to bring it from home before Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold had taken them in. They were so happy at the time. They were all sitting in front of the wardrobe and the picture made sure that the design of the wardrobe was shone behind them._

"_We all do but we'll see if fate brings us together sooner than expected." Edmund tried to be a little optimistic. In his mind he was trying to not only convince Lucy and Eustace but himself._

_A week later:_

_Eustace had stayed behind in school to retake a test while Edmund and Lucy had gone back to their aunt and uncle's house. They were both lost in thought about what they would be doing now in Narnia had they stayed. They're happy thoughts about Narnia were ended short the second they entered the house._

_Aunt Alberta had been sitting in a chair crying her eyes out while holding a telegram while Uncle Harold rubbed the side of her arms trying to calm her down._

_Both Lucy and Edmund were confused. "What's going on?" Lucy was always the open one of the family._

_Uncle Harold handed Edmund the telegram. Edmund read it fast since he was always a fast reader but as he read it, he thought he was reading wrong words so he read it again and reread it to make sure that this wasn't real. No matter how many times he read it, it always said the same thing:_

"_We are sorry to inform you but during the raid by the German Army, one of your family members and/or close friend, Mr. Peter Pevensie was shot and killed on that very night. We are also sorry to have to say that Mr. Pevensie's sister, Ms. Susan Pevensie, was also killed during this tragic event. Unfortunately, only the body of Mr. Pevensie has been found. We are very sorry to have to give this tragic news and we grieve for the losses. Please be sure to pick up any items from their home within the next three days. All of Britain mourns for this tragic defeat."_

_Edmund knew that the letter said that they were sorry for the loss but really they weren't. They probably wrote several letters just like this but with different names. He was too sad about the news of his brother and sisters deaths to be angry about any letter the government was writing. When they were back in Narnia, they had made sure to write separate heartfelt letters with love and actual care to each person who needed it. After the battle against the white witch, they had made sure to write a personal thank you letter to each soldier who fought and/or a personal grieving letter to the families of lost soldiers. Things like that were never written over and over again to say the same thing but Edmund could care less about that now._

_After Edmund had read the letter a final time to confirm everything, Lucy had snatched it from him and read it herself. She didn't need to read it more than once to know the truth. Her eldest brother and only sister were dead and there was no more to say. Lucy only had to read it once to break down into tears while Edmund let her cry onto his chest while slowly holding back his own tears. They were the only "Pevensies" in the world now and though Edmund would never admit it, they were scared. _

_After Lucy had calmed down, Edmund had hit his depression and fast at that matter. He didn't talk or eat for the next twenty four hours and he did nothing but sleep. He didn't try to comfort Lucy thinking that Eustace could do that or she could cry and mourn with everyone else, he didn't get up to eat thinking that it was only a step closer to death if he didn't, and he didn't care if his grades were going down thinking that he'll probably die before he had a chance to find a major college anyway. The Just King was losing himself to himself and neither Lucy's faith nor Eustace's kindness could save him._

_Two days later:_

_Everyone was still mourning the day after they got the letter and Edmund still was in his depression nearly killing himself a day earlier, but since they only had three days to collect Susan and Peter's valuables, they sucked it up and tried to be strong enough to face the source of the deaths._

_To everyone's surprise, the house was not torn apart as if someone was searching it. Edmund guessed that the German's only entered the house to find and kill the residents than to steal their stuff. Although he may have not been trying his best in school anymore, he was still the wise and Just King of Narnia. Another thing that was surprising was that Peter's blood wasn't all over the wall. Edmund, Eustace, and Lucy stayed up all night the first night to figure out how Peter was shot when Susan's body was never found. They came up with the conclusion that Peter died trying to help Susan run off somewhere else. Since there must have been several soldiers in order for Peter to die, since everyone knew he could fight and kill up to five people at a time if he wanted to, there was no chance that Susan possibly escaped and lived._

_No one spoke as they looked around. Aunt Alberta and Uncle Harold stayed on the lower level to see if there was anything Peter and Susan kept of their parents while the children went to explore the rooms the two had once slept in._

_The three of them didn't want to separate so they first explored Peter's room. It had looked clean, probably because Susan always nagged him to clean it, and all of his favorite things were there. There was a family photo, a bunch of clothes, his favorite books, and the sketch of him drawn by Susan. Susan had given it to him for his birthday and it looked exactly like when Peter was crowned high king of Narnia. Susan had painted the three of them from the night of the coronation and given it to them as birthday presents. They're parents were a little confused but thought it as their children's wild imaginations. Susan had made sure to get all the details she remembered of his outfit from the coronation and it came out beautifully. Peter stood tall with the golden crown on his head, standing in front of the throne, with Rhindon in his hand and on the top of the paper it read "To the Clear Northern Sky, I give you King Peter, the Magnificent" and on the bottom, it read "Once a King or Queen of Narnia, Always a King or Queen. May Your Wisdom Grace Us Until The Stars Rain Down From The Heavens." The bottom words were smaller than the title but it still had Susan's fancy handwriting. Lucy grabbed it and made sure that it wasn't wrinkled. Since that was all that seemed valuable to them from Peter, they checked Susan's room._

_When they entered, they were surprised to see a lot of things that shouldn't be there. There were baby bottles, blankets, diapers, and infant toys that they weren't sure what it all meant. They knew that Susan sometimes babysat for money but they didn't think she'd go so far as to nursing them. Since Susan's room was slightly bigger, Eustace had checked to see if she had anything important inside her closet, Lucy looked on her dresser for any important pieces of jewelry, and Edmund checked her desk for a journal or letters of some sort._

_Eustace only found some old dresses and decided to help Lucy since there was nothing of importance in the closet. Lucy was amazed by the only thing she saw valuable on the dresser. She found the first necklace Susan had in the Golden Age. It was a red diamond with a golden chain. She wore it only during explorations but any other time she wore the sun shaped locket Aslan had given her as a coronation gift. Lucy knew that she found it in Cair Paravel's ruins and wore it when they met Prince Caspian but she never thought that she actual brought it with her to England. Lucy guessed it was a work of Aslan when they had walked through the split tree. He must have put it in her pocket when they magically changed back into their ugly uniforms._

_Lucy held onto it since it was in perfect condition and an item from Narnia should never be ignored. After the vanity search, the two cousins looked at Edmund who had been staring at something on her desk for a while now. Edmund had found more than Lucy and Eustace had. They found her sketchpad with all of her amazing pictures of Narnia and its glory, her journal which Susan never put a lock on, and a letter addressed to Edmund and Lucy. There were dozens of crumpled up paper balls that everyone probably guessed that the letter must have been so important to have Susan write it over and over again._

_Edmund took the envelope and put it in his inside jacket pocket while Lucy and Eustace grabbed her journal and sketchpad. For the first time in about two days, Edmund spoke but softly, barely above a whisper, and short. "Let's go." He walked out of the room trying to stop new tears from flowing while Eustace held on the Lucy who followed behind a little disappointed in only hearing a couple of words come out of her brother's mouth._

_When they got home, the three children ran to one of the rooms and started to examine what they had found. It wasn't much but it was enough to make them cry and tear all over again. Peter's books were skimmed through, the family photo was put on the side table with all the other happy photos, and the drawing of Peter by Susan was carefully framed and put next to the carefully framed pictures of Lucy and Edmund all sketched by Susan._

_Susan's things were carefully examined to see how their lives were after the separation. Susan's journal was read and was disappointingly ended several months ago. None of the information said anything about the baby supplies. Her sketches were kept inside the book but were all of Narnia including an unfinished picture of Aslan. Lucy nearly cried at how it was so sad that now Susan could never finish the painting. Lucy held tight to Susan's necklace as her good luck charm. She never wore it and yet she never left without it._

_The only thing left was the letter. Edmund wasn't ready to read what was inside and instead just held on to it like Lucy with Susan's necklace even though it was addressed to both of them. Days went on and Edmund's depression had worsened. He stared at the letter everyday but every time he looked at it he just grew more depressed about thinking what happy and alive words Susan wrote in it. Lucy cried since she was losing her last brother to himself. Eustace had had enough of the "Just King's" solitude._

_Early in the morning, Eustace had entered Edmund's room and pulled the covers off. Edmund groaned since he hadn't seen sunlight since the day his depression began. "I have had it with you!" Edmund tried not to listen. Eustace was mean at one point so he decided to bring that person back to help Edmund snap out of it._

"_All you do is lie around up here. Sometimes I think that if we don't check up on you ever once in a while, you might be dead." Lucy tried pulling Eustace out of the room._

"_Eustace please, let him rest."_

"_He's had enough 'rest.' It's time to get up and do something with your life." He was still yelling at Edmund but Edmund had put a pillow on his head to block light and sound. Eustace had snatched it off just as fast as he had snatched the blankets._

"_Edmund, Susan and Peter wouldn't want you to throw away your life like this. It's not only affecting your life but mine and Lucy's too. You would know what Susan and Peter would want maybe if you just opened the letter." Eustace had said all that he could say and walked out, slamming the door with Lucy right in front of him._

_Edmund decided to give his words some thought. He looked at the letter that still sat on the side table. Edmund slowly picked it up and took a deep breath. He carefully opened it to find a one page letter from Susan that only addressed Edmund though the envelope addressed both him and Lucy._

_**Dearest Edmund,**_

_**I have so much to tell you that it took me so many tries to write this letter. Knowing you, you're probably wondering why the letter is only addressed to you this time. Well, I guessed that you wouldn't have the heart to read this to Lucy in case things she shouldn't hear were in it. I'm probably right. Anyway, I didn't just want to write this letter to you for fun but for things that I know you need to hear. Ed, I know what might happen in my future. Peter's too. In case we never see each other again I want you to know that I love you so much and I am so proud of you. I know you were easily tempted by the White Witch since you hated Peter so much for him not saying this enough but I never stopped loving you, I never hated you, and I never looked down on you. You and I had something you and Peter or Lucy never had. Lucy and Peter had what we had but different. We were the complicated ones who brought balance to each other's lives. You told me when I was a pain and I told you when you were being stubborn. Ha ha, no but seriously we did have an unbreakable bond which not even Lucy or Peter possessed. Just know that I want you to grow old as one of the greatest minds the world has ever known. You were always the smart one even though I always tried to be. Don't give up your dreams if we ever part. I can't always be there for you physically but I'm always in your heart, aren't I? So if ever you feel like the world has given up on you, know that I haven't.**_

_Edmund had read on while crying. He made sure that none of his tears hit the paper. He smiled a little at her news on the baby and Caspian and everything that happened with her as a new mother. But he cried when he found out about Aslan's visit with them. He reread the first paragraph over and over just to hear her voice one more time._

_**Remember Edmund, I will always be with you and I love you, my Just King.**_

_**With Love, **_

_**Susan, Gentle Queen of Narnia.**_

_Now all of Edmund's hidden tears were finally out and when he could no longer cry, he ran down the stairs calling Eustace and Lucy's names. He embraced them both and told about his breakthrough. Lucy was overjoyed to finally have her brother back._

"So King Edmund nearly killed himself emotionally and Rilian saved him?" Trumpkin was slowly getting things. Caspian was a little sad at the story and so was Trufflehunter who always looked up the King Edmund. This subject was too depressing to hear for Rilian though he wanted to know more of his still living aunt and uncle but he couldn't bear to hear more about his uncle's miracle.

"Aslan, one more question." Rilian just needed to know this last thing. "Why is it that when I touched my mother's arm, my hand changed?"

Aslan knew this was coming. Aslan wanted to make Rilian happy and this was the only way he could. "Your mother has arrived in my country. In Narnia time, her age is twenty four while Peter is twenty five, equivalent to when you were about six years old so when you touched her, your hand changed into what it was when you were about six. It would be the same for all of you. If Caspian had touched Peter, his hand would have aged back to when he was about twenty six for that was also when you were six Rilian. It is my gift to you."

"How is that a gift if I turn into a child just by touching my mother or uncle?"

"I am allowing all of you to visit my country in your dreams. Only when all five of you are asleep at the same time will you enter. You will leave once one of you wake up. This will give you a small chance to be part of their lives just like when they lived part of your lives when they were in disguise. Mark my words though, consider what happened to you hand as a warning. If you hold onto them for more than you should, your entire body will change back to when you were six, Rilian. It will happen to all of you. If that happens, you will die in your world and completely enter my country. Susan and Peter will see you yet you leave Narnia. Once that happens to one of you, none of you will ever be allowed to return to my country in your dreams again. You will have to wait until it is your time. That is all I can say for now. Enjoy you stay because I will always watch over you."

The lion had now left them alone to explore his country. The only thing Rilian wanted now was to see the life of his real mother while Caspian only wanted the same. They were on their own until the break of day.

_It's always times like these when I think of you  
And I wonder if you ever think of me  
'Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong  
Living in your precious memories_

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A Thousand Miles  
If I could just see you  
Tonight

-Second verse and chorus of "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton

**This has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written. Again, sorry for the delay. I have absolutely no excuse this time. I have a few things to say though. I borrowed a few scenes or worked off of a few scenes from a few places because like I said, I have no creativity. Anyway, when Susan hugged Aslan, think of it just like in Disney's Pocahontas when, in the beginning, Pocahontas hugged her dad when he returned. The last thing I took was when Edmund had read Susan's letter while crying. If you saw "The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants 2," the scene where Bridget reads her grandmother's letters and crying at the same time is a little the same. The last thing I have to say is the necklace Susan wears, which Lucy found, is actually in the Prince Caspian movie. She wears it with her purple dress. I don't know if I got all the details on it right. And lastly, the sun shaped necklace was taken off of my other story "The Gentle Queen's Return" because I was just really proud of it. Ok so that's all I have to say.**

**Read and review for the next chapter.**

**-tin2lo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. There are so many things that need to be cleared up between me and the fans of this story. First of all, no it is not and will not be on hiatus. One of my stories is already on hiatus and I don't think I can bear to do that again. Second, the only reason why it's just now I decided to write chapter five is because I've been trying to update chapter eight on my other story so again sorry. Lastly, chapter eight of my other story is almost done so please wait a little longer and I promise it will be up as soon as possible. For those of you who have made it this far and have been waiting nicely without rude comments, I owe you guys big time!**

_All day, staring at the ceiling making friends with shadows on the walls  
All night, hearing voices telling me that I should get some sleep  
Because tomorrow might be good for something_

_Hold on, feeling like I'm heading for a breakdown  
And I don't know why_

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little Unwell  
I know right now you can't tell, but stay a while and maybe then you'll see  
A different side of me  
I'm not crazy, I'm just a little impaired  
I know, right now you don't care but soon enough you're gonna think of me  
And how I used to be_

-First verse and chorus of "Unwell" by Matchbox 20

Chapter 5:

The five of them were left alone to discover the wonders of Aslan's country and fill in the gaps of the information that was given to them. Trufflehunter and Trumpkin ventured off to see if anyone else they knew was in Aslan's country. There were some friends lost at the raid of Miraz's castle and even some ancestors from all the way back to the golden age and lost soldiers from the first battle of beruna. Trumpkin was most amazed at seeing Mr. Tumnus and the beavers. He had heard much about Queen Lucy's first friends in Narnia. The things here were truly amazing.

Ramandu's daughter wanted nothing more than to crawl under a rock for the rest of eternity. She went to wherever no one could find her and try her best to wake up. The last thing she needed was to see her husband fall back in love with another woman. She tried to wake up from this "dream" so that they couldn't be near each other but it was so very difficult. Probably another work of Aslan.

Since both Susan and Peter stayed near each other, Caspian and Rilian ventured to see how different their lives were here. Peter ruled the new Narnia peacefully and spent his leisure time on sword fighting with Reepicheep, Orious, and all the other passed soldiers. Susan became more open, happy about the life she was living in. One could never truly feel pain in Aslan's country. If she wasn't in Cair Paravel, she was out somewhere else. Susan and Edmund were the unpredictable ones of the family while Lucy and Peter could be read like an open book.

Caspian and Rilian were listening in on whatever Peter and Susan were talking about. Peter was speaking to some of his Narnian friends about their adventures in the Narnian Revolution and held no shame in telling about the failed castle assult. Susan was also telling about the revolution, occasionally filling in parts where Peter left it open. Narnians would gather around to hear stories from the golden age (if they didn't live it), the battles (if they didn't fight in it), and the "world outside of Narnia." That was usually the more painful subject. The subject for this story was the revolution and how Prince Caspian became king. Caspian and Rilian were more interested in hearing the questions that came afterwards. As usual, the Narnians had questions and expected the king and queen to answer fully without pushing them.

"King Peter, do you or do you not regret making the soldiers attack Miraz's castle?"

Thought it was one of the harder and personal questions, Peter was able to answer calmly and with a response that showed more depth in him than Caspian had known. "I guess you can say that it is both. I regret losing the soldiers in a failed raid but I do not regret it for it taught me a very important lesson." The Narnians were nodding in approval.

"Queen Susan, how did it feel to fight off all the Telmarines chasing you and Queen Lucy?"

"Well the decision to stay behind and fight alone was hard. It was a decision between life and death because I didn't know if I'd live long enough to ever see Queen Lucy again. Fighting them was, in a way, fun but also scary knowing it was so many mounted soldiers against one girl with a bow and arrows."

"King Peter, how did you feel knowing that Prince Caspian had feelings for you sister?"

Susan looked away slightly flushed and Peter tried to pick his words carefully. Rilian and Caspian were waiting for a response patiently knowing Peter wouldn't lie in front of his subjects. Caspian was ready to laugh out loud at how Peter felt slightly uncomfortable.

"All I can say is that it was awkward at first knowing that we're in the middle of war which is no time to be falling in love with someone you just met. After I learned all my lessons, I knew that it wasn't Caspian's or Susan's fault that some sparks flew. Not even royalty is a stranger to hormones. I'm just glad that they were able to keep focused on the war while still trying to hold back feelings. But I guess what I'm really trying to say is, if they were allowed to let their feelings grow into something, I wouldn't have picked anyone better for my sister."

All of the Narnians let out an "aww" to their King's heartfelt answer and Susan gave her brother a one arm hug. Caspian was wide eyed and Rilian was inspired by his uncle and how even the toughest warriors are soft on the inside.

Susan spoke up. "I think it is time that we save the rest for another day's story." All the Narnians objected but they understood that they had a lifetime to hear the King's and Queen's stories. When the crowd dispersed, Peter and Susan stayed there standing.

After a long pause, Susan finally spoke. "Hey Pete, I think I'm going to go relax and paint in the peace and quiet."

"Alright Su." Peter was about to turn around to go somewhere else but Susan made a quick turn and hugged her brother.

"Thanks Pete." No other words needed to be exchanged because both brother and sister knew that Susan was grateful for Peter's kind word of approval and both knew that Peter only wanted his sister happy.

When they finally let go Peter walked to some of his Narnian friends while Susan went somewhere to paint. Susan set up in the quiet woods though she still had the company of the trees. Rilian followed her while Caspian followed Peter. Caspian wanted to see if there were anymore secrets about Peter's true feelings. Rilian was overwhelmed just by the sight of his true mother. She was everything the stories said about her and more. Rilian was a little said at how close he was to her and yet he can't do anything but watch her every move. Because he was so close and yet so far, he was breathing deeply thinking about what could have been but wasn't. She stiffened as if she could feel his presence.

She turned around expecting someone to scare her. She knew it wasn't Peter or a Narnian because she could still feel breathing on her. She knew it wasn't the wind because it was warm, as if a dryad's breath was on her but she was alone, except for the trees. Rilian quickly covered his mouth and tried to back away slowly without making crunching sounds. Susan carefully stretched her arm to see if someone under a possible invisibility cloak was there but Rilian had backed away far enough so that she couldn't reach.

She let her arm drop but her eyes grew wide. Rilian was a little confused but waited for her to turn around back to her painting since he was already backed up into a rock. Susan slowly got up and tried walking to him. He was panicking and wondering if she could see him. What he wasn't aware of was that he was backed up to a rock which was away from the shade of the trees causing sunlight to gently fall on him.

What Susan saw was the gentle and small glow of a man's body. The glow was so light and yellow gold that it was hard to see a face. It wasn't a dryad because there were no leaves or flower petals. The glow from the sunlight on this body only slightly showed the upper body but it wasn't strong enough to see details of a face.

She was about two feet in front of him and was about to reach for him until…

"Susan!" Peter was looking for her for who knows what reason. She quickly turned around to face him. "Oh there you are, I've been looking all over for you." Peter looked at her and she looked as if she'd seen a ghost. "Are you alright, Su?"

"I'm not alone here."

"Of course you're not. There are the trees, dryads and small creatures you know."

"No I mean there's a man right there." She turned and pointed but they both saw nothing. Rilian took Peter's arrival as an advantage and hid behind one of the trees.

"Su, maybe you should get some rest. There's nothing there." Peter was confused. He'd blame that she'd seen too much sunlight but she was in the shade while he was in sunlight all day.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll just continue painting tomorrow." They both walked away but Susan took one quick glance back and still saw nothing.

Rilian had realized that his father had been in the sunlight all day following King Peter. Then why is it that this only affected him? Rilian needed to find his father and set things straight especially because the Narnia they live in was about to hit sunrise.

_Turn it inside out so I can see, the part of you that's drifting over me  
When I wake you're, you're never there  
And when I sleep you're, you're Everywhere  
You're Everywhere_

_Just tell me how I got this far, Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look you're never there  
And every time I sleep you're always there_

'_Cause you're Everywhere to me, and when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe, I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

-First verse and chorus of "Everywhere" by Michelle Branch

**I know this isn't as long as my previous chapters but I'm pretty proud at how it came out. Quick note, I slightly changed something in chapters six and seven from my other fanfic if you've been reading it so be sure to check that out. So I have nothing else to say but for you to read and review.**

**Again sorry for the delay but please just read and review.**

**Thanx**

**-tin2lo**


End file.
